Usuario Blog:SpiderLucas14/Five Nights at Freddy's: The Freddy Files - Cosas a resaltar, confirmaciones, etc. (Capítulo 5)
The Freddy Files 400px center|300px *Se confirma que la localización es Circus Baby's Pizza World. *Se confirma que la niña que habla antes de cada noche es la hija de William Afton. *Se confirma que el traje de la 4ta Noche es un traje springlock (o traje híbrido). *Si bien ya está confirmado, en esta wiki sigue como suposición. Se confirma que Ennard es una amalgama (unión de personas o cosas) de todos los animatrónicos Funtime. *Se confirma que Vlad es el padre del bebe :V *Algo interesante a resaltar. Parece ser que la voz de Funtime Freddy está pre-grabada para niños y fiestas de cumpleaños, a diferencia de Ballora o Baby que son más complejas (en otras palabras, Baby y Ballora tienen voz propia, mientras que Funtime Freddy solo tiene grabaciones). *De cierta forma se confirma que Bon-Bon representa a un animatrónico de género masculino. *Se revela que los blueprints (cianotipos) aparecen en el juego, exactamente en las pantallas de carga. Parece ser que las probabilidades de que salga esto es demasiada baja (tal vez con la misma posibilidad que las imágenes raras de FNaF 3 y FNaF 2, o con la aparición de los Shadows). *La guía, indirectamente, confirma que las características de los Funtime estaban destinadas al engaño y secuestro de niños. *Se revela que Ennard, después de la cinemática en donde sale violentamente de nuestro cuerpo, ahora está buscando otro cuerpo del que apropiarse. *Algo sabido, pero se cree que Sister Location insiste en convencernos que FNaF es "un asunto familiar", exactamente la familia de William Afton. *Obviamente se resalta la teoría de que William Afton (esto podría ser una confirmación) vigila al niño de FNaF 4, relacionando la infame frase "I will put you back together" del peluche de Fredbear (que aparece con un walkie-talkie en la Private Room) con lo que dice Michael Afton en la cinemática final "I put her back together". **Además, como ya leyeron, se confirma que lo que tiene el peluche de Fredbear es un walkie-talkie. *Obviamente se habla de la teoría de que Michael (en la cinemática) se refiere a la hija de William Afton. Además de resaltar la relación entre la hija y Circus Baby, ya que en el minijuego esta última tiene ojos azules y en todo el juego coincide con el color de los de la niña, verde. *De cierta forma se confirma que Eggs Benedict es Michael Afton. **Además, resalta lo que muchos teoristas dicen: Michael "revivió" cuando escuchó la voz de Circus Baby, voz que dichos teoristas señalan que se trata de la voz de su hermana. *Vayamos a la teoría más interesante, los dos Hombre Morados. Como bien dice la teoría, hubo más de dos hombres morados: el primero siendo el asesino (William Afton), que aparece en FNaF 2 y 4, ya que diseñó a los Funtimes con las características de secuestrar niños. El segundo hombre morado sería su hijo, Michael Afton, que aparece en FNaF 3 y Sister Location. Este último termina siendo víctima de una confusión de identidad, acorde a lo que dice en la cinemática ("didn’t recognize me at first, but then they thought I was you"). **Considerando esto, parece ser que Michael está en una misión para liberar las almas de los niños de los animatrónicos, cobrando sentido el hecho de que fuera a Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza para desarmar a los animatrónicos; por consiguiente, las almas buscan a su asesino y confunden a Michael con su padre. Entonces Michael es el hombre morado que está dentro de Springtrap, justificando la razón del porque este último aparece al final de Sister Location. Categoría:Entradas